


Half Agony, Half Hope

by weasleywellies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleywellies/pseuds/weasleywellies
Summary: After five years abroad, the prodigal godson returns - old wounds resurface and a secret romance is brought to the fore.A retelling of Jane Austen's Persuasion





	1. Prologue

This hadn't been the way she planned it, hair plastered across her face , her voice cracking as she strained to be heard . No, no matter how many times she had imagined how it all would play out this scene had never featured. Her ideas of romance had been bred in Jane Austen, in those declarations of love which though full of passion and longing were rooted in sense and usually took place in a sitting room or a garden or best of all in a letter. Yet here she was confessing her love at the edge of a heather ladden heath in the middle of a thunderstorm - a veritable Bronte. The lighting darted across the sky revealing the face across from her for the briefest of moments before casting it back into the darkness. Teddy Lupin the boy she'd loved in secret for so many years but for good or for ill, it was a secret no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about putting this mini prologue in but I decided I liked it but if you didn't please read the first chapter anyway


	2. The News

_One year earlier_

The news that Edward Remus Lupin was finally coming back home to Britain was met with nearly unanimous joy. Andromeda was overjoyed to have her grandson back, the Potters were thrilled that their honorary big brother had been returned to them, The Delacour-Weasleys were hopeful of what they saw as an impeding reunion of two childhood sweet hearts and Witch Weekly were particularly excited at the prospect of fresh meat to splash on their gossip pages. Only one member of the wizarding community seemed to be at all at odds with the return of the prodigal godson. Molly Weasley was had just finished her latest shift at St Mungo's when news of Teddy's unexpected arrival reached her. Elizabeth Elliot her one time dorm mate turned co-worker was gossiping with the new trainee healer Penelope about the Three Broomsticks New Year's Eve party which she had somehow wrangled off work.

'Well of course it was outrageous Lottie Wood and Francis Zabini can you imagine. But that isn't the real news' A self-satisfied smile had managed to slide its way onto Elizabeth's face. ' Of course this is all hush, hush . Louis Weasley wouldn't just tell anyone you know. You must swear not to repeat this to anyone' Penelope nodded so solemnly that Molly wouldn't have been surprised if she was swearing on where Elizabeth had hidden her horcrux rather than some gossip that would most likely make it onto the pages of witch weekly within the fortnight anyway.

' I swear Elizabeth, I would never betray any secret of yours, please you can trust me.' Elizabeth was clearly revelling in having such a captive audience.

'Teddy Lupin is coming back to Britain'

'Ted Lupin?' Molly let out in barely a whisper

'Oh didn't you know, fancy that me knowing before a Weasley' Elizabeth laughed a look of triumph on her face. 'Yes, he's coming back in the next couple of weeks'

Molly felt herself reaching for the door of her locker desperately needing something to hold onto in order to steady herself.

'Are you quite alright Molly you've gone quite pale' Penelope inquired.

'Oh yes' plastering a weak smile onto her face 'Probably just the two weeks of night shifts catching up with me, thank god it's my last one for a while ay'

Satisfied Penelope turned back to Elizabeth to obtain any more gossip about the bright young things of the wizarding world. Molly took her chance to flee, her head still spinning from the news of the return of her once best friend. She slipped out the door, down the many corridors of St Mungos and out of the entrance hall before finding her way to a discrete side alley where she could safely apparate home. How she had managed to miss this news she couldn't quite fathom. She'd had an owl from Lucy only yesterday who she knew had been at the same party as Elizabeth but no where in the letter had she mentioned Ted. True she never knew what they were to each other but surely she still would have said.

Too tired to think Molly changed into her comfiest pjs (a dusty pink pair patterned with sketches of little ink pots and quills), dove into bed and fell into a deep sleep.Five hours later she was woken by the crisp sharp tones of Katie Russell her oldest friend and confidante calling her name ‘Molly, Molly darling, I need to speak to you’

Molly blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked up. Katie was the epitome of elegance, her clothes, plain in style but always of the highest quality, made her look as if she had just stepped off a magazine shoot on a Paris boulevard. Her hair was short, chic and somehow always managed to fall in the perfect position whether she was just nipping the shop for a pint of milk or black out drunk, jumping up and down screaming Weird Sister lyrics at the top of her voice. With a junior writing position in the politics department of The Daily Prophet, she was also annoyingly successful and even more irritating was the fact that she deserved every bit of it. She loved her job and was good at it. Despite rumours swirling round her throughout Hogwarts that she was dating the most popular boys in their year and the years above it came as a surprise to everyone (apart from Molly who she had confided in at their start of second year) that she was in fact a raging homosexual. Katie’s love life like most things in her life had been pretty good so far, she had dated incredibly interesting and beautiful women and had managed to end each relationship on good terms remaining friends with most of them but still had enough heart-break to turn into charming anecdotes. She was fun but with a good deal of sense and just the person that Molly wanted to see.

‘As thrilled as I am to see you Kate, what are you doing here?’ she said patting the bed for her friend to join her.

Katie wriggled off her shoes and climbed onto the covers next to Molly. ‘Well, there’s some news that I think you should know but let’s have some tea first. I brou-'

‘Is this about Ted coming home or visiting or whatever?’

‘I- well yes, so you’ve heard then’ a look of concern spread across her face.

Trying to keep all emotion from her voice Molly smiled ‘Yes and I’m fine, honestly, it’s been so long now. And when our paths cross which they surely will, I’m sure it’ll be totally fine’

Katie looked unconvinced and she was. It had been her alone who had understood the change in Molly following his departure and the months that precluded it. Katie rarely thought of it of course, she had been glad at the outcome, had believed her advice to be sound and was pleased that her friend had acted upon it. Molly however had thought about it every day since and about how different her life could have been now if she had been braver and acted differently and why she hadn’t.

‘How did you find out?’

‘Elizabeth Elliot told me, well not told me exactly I overheard, Louis had told her at that New Year’s Eve Party apparently’

‘God that horrid woman, I don’t know how you can bear to work with her’

Molly wanted to ask for more details, when was he coming, why, how long for but she didn’t want to appear interested enough to rouse suspicion that her feelings weren’t as disengaged as she made out. Especially when it was possible that Katie knew even less than she did. She knew his expedition had moved on from Brazil and into Chile six months ago but since then little had been reported of it even in the Quibbler. ‘She can be alright in small doses’

Luckily Katie was ever the reporter and of course had obtained all the facts and wanted to report them. ‘He arrives a week tomorrow, he’s come back to try and convince the Ministry to fund a centre for magical species that are in danger but no one really knows how long he’ll stay.’

‘Right, well – that’ll be nice for his Nan and the Potters will be pleased, they’ve been missing him’ ‘And the Weasley-Delacours?’ Vick. Had she been missing him too? ‘Yes I suppose that will be interesting, but last I heard that Charles Hayter who plays for the Ballycastle Bats had been hanging round so who knows. Any way how’s work?’

‘Very subtle, you really have a knack for seamlessly moving the conversation from one topic to another completely unrelated one’ Molly rolled her eyes and smiled but Katie knew that there was no point pushing the subject of Teddy and she didn’t want to either, the less said on him the better. ‘Well as ever Frank is being a absolute arse and…’

And so the evening went on without any more mention of Edward Lupin. They both ranted about work and quidditch and then decided to binge the first three episodes of Pride and Prejudice constantly pointing out all the reasons why the Colin Firth version was so clearly superior to the film. They ordered Chinese and drank copious amounts of wine and only after it was decided that Katie was far too drunk to flu or apparate home and the girls had lay down ready for sleep that the subject was mentioned again.

‘Molly’

‘Mmm’

‘Are you really okay with Teddy being back?’ Silence and then…

‘I don’t know. When I’d thought about it I was always convinced I’d be fine, but now he’s actually back, I’m not so sure’

‘Moll it’s been years’

‘I know.’

‘You’re stronger than you think you know.’

‘I know. I will be okay, I guess I’ll have to be’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's unwise to start a new fanfic when I'm already neglecting my first but I've been reading Persuasion (I've recently moved home from Bath and was missing it) and was inspired. The plot therefore is mainly down to Austen, of course the Wizarding world is J.K Rowling but the terrible writing, that's all me. Any way hope you have enjoyed this first little snippet and as always reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Lucy's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘How absurd to be resuming the agitation which such an interval had banished into distance and indistinctness!'

The next day Molly was awoken by a loud rapping on her window. Bleary eyed she rolled out of bed trying not to add to the noise the unusually aggressive owl was making and shuffled across the room to fetch a letter that turned out to be from her father. 

‘Eurgh who sends an owl at this time in the morning’ Katie groaned trying to pull herself up in the bed. 

‘My Dad – checking I’m still coming home for Lucy’s birthday tomorrow, apparently Lucy has something to ask me.’ 

Molly mirrored Katie’s raised eyebrow ‘That sounds ominous’. Katie paused as if mulling over whether or not to ask her next question. ‘Who else is going to be there’ 

Molly didn’t miss the real reason for asking but remained casual while answering. ‘Everyone I presume’ 

‘Everyone as in...’ 

‘Everyone’ Molly had known it would happen someday, the inevitable meeting after their inevitable parting. 

‘Maybe it’s best not to go, it’s only Lucy’s 19 th and you’ve been working none stop recently and you were just saying last night your lease on this flat is up in a few weeks and they want to sell it so you need to be looking for a new place.’ 

Molly was trying her best not to let Katie persuade her against her better judgement. She may be trying to protect her but surely it would be best just to get it over with. 

‘I’m not missing my sister’s birthday, it’s just lunch anyway – I can house hunt the rest of the day.’ 

‘It’s never just Lunch you will be stuck there for hours’ 

Molly rolled her eyes as she caught a well-aimed pillow that Katie had thrown at her. ‘Believe it or not it can actually be quite nice spending time with family.’ 

Katie smiled knowingly ‘Fine but you’ll regret it’ 

Katie’s sing song smugness was already ringing in her ears 5 minutes after stepping through the  floo and back into her childhood home. Unlike her flat it was immaculate despite the already growing number of Weasley’s populating the front room. After a quick hello to her Dad, who had already been provoked into complaining about Oliver Wood by an increasingly amused Uncle George, Molly made her way out into the backyard in search of her little sister giving out a few quick hellos and hugs to the various relatives she passed on her way. Thankfully Lucy was locked in conversation with her Uncle Charlie who managed to arrange his week off to be home for his goddaughter’s birthday.  Charlie had always been one of Molly’s favourite family members. Originally this was on account of dragons but now his unique selling point was that an interaction with him did not entail a joke or interrogation centring around her perpetual singleness. She often wondered whether this was because he had had to endure years of it himself or whether it was just because he didn’t actually give a shit. The two red heads looked up and grinned at her approach. 

‘Happy Birthday Luce’ Molly gave her a one armed hug before getting one herself off her Uncle. ‘Sorry it’s not much’ Molly was usually pretty decent at gifts but Lucy’s birthday had managed to sneak up on her so she had only managed a git voucher to a fabric store she loved ‘Abracadabrakan’ 

‘Oh shurrupp, it’s perfect as always!’ Lucy gave her a smile she didn’t quite feel she deserved. 

‘We’ve just been talking about Ted’ continued Lucy unaware that to Molly talking about that particular person was more than a casual chat about a family friend.

‘I was just telling Lucy about when he came to visit me at the Reserve, really knows his stuff that one, didn’t get a single burn and seeing as he seems to have the gracefulness of his mother, that’s quite an achievement’ 

Molly plastered on the smile she had rehearsed several times before leaving the house ‘Yeah, he’s done really well.’ 

‘You two were in the same year at Hogwarts weren’t you?’ 

‘Hmm, we we-’

‘-they were Head Boy and Girl together Charlie, remember? I don’t know how you could have missed that seeing how much Dad and Uncle Harry went on about it’ Lucy interjected, thankfully saving Molly from answering anything to do with Ted. Which she wasn’t all together sure she was quite able to with the knowledge that he could show up at any moment hanging over her. 

‘I do live in a different country remember, butyeah I do vaguely remember now you’ve said’ he gave Molly a bemused smile ‘a belated congratulations Moll’ 

Molly rolled her eyes and laughed 

‘There was something else I’ve been meaning to chat to you about actually Molly’ Lucy had now turned to give her full attention to her sister. 

‘Yeah Dad mentioned’ 

‘I’ll leave you girls too it then, better save your Dad from letting George work him up about his arch-nemesis’ 

‘See ya’ they chorused before Lucy got straight back to the point. 

‘well me and Lorcan have erm well, we want to move into together right and we’ve found this place – it's gorgeous honestly just perfect. It’s the floor below Vic and Dom’s place too, a bit smaller than theirs but so nice and convenient for work too.’ 

‘Righttttt’

‘Well the thing is, it may just be a tad out of our price range, not by much but it does have a spare bedroom so we thought if you moved in...’

‘My rent would make the difference’ 

‘Exactly, I know you’ve got your own place but you must get a bit lonely, you have such long hours we barely ever see you and this way you’d be seeing four members of the family daily’ 

‘I..’

‘Really Moll it would help me so much and remember what Mum used to say don’t move in with a man until you’re engaged it’s about the only boy advice she ever gave us and this way I’d still be following it, kind of, because it’d be more like housemates than moving in, moving in because you’d be there. Please say yes, please as a little birthday gift to me’

‘You know she only said that to wind up Dad because she moved in and bam got pregnant immediately so Dad ended taking ages to propose.’ 

‘No she said it was because you’d end up having to clean up after him and stuff and you wouldn’t even get any expensive jewellery out of it. And we both know that couldn’t be about Dad, the coaster-king’ 

Molly snorted Lucy clearing up after herself was hard enough to imagine but the thought of her cleaning up after anyone else was laughable. Although maybe not quite so funny when you’re suddenly considering living with her again. 

‘Come on what do you say?’

‘What did Lorcan say about this’

‘Oh he thought it was a great idea honestly’ she nodded very earnestly. 

‘Luce I-’ 

‘ _ Molly _ !’ she turned just in time to see an enthusiastic Victorie bounding from the garden doorway to fling herself at Molly for a hug, her long blonde hair splaying over both their shoulders. ‘We weren’t sure you’d be here; thought you might have had a shift.’ Vic pulled back grinning ‘Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.’ 

Molly rolled her eyes smiling ‘I saw you at the Burrow at Christmas less than a month ago’ 

‘Exactly, aaaaages.’ 

‘ _ Molly _ !’ This time Molly had time to brace herself for a Delcaour-Weasley Hug. Where Vic went Dominque was never far behind. She was slightly shorter than Vic and her hair had caught a little of the Weasley-red making her decidedly strawberry blonde and not (as so often is the case) just a ginger in denial. ‘It’s so lovely to see you’ 

‘It is  _ my _ birthday, you know’ Lucy reminded them

‘Yes of course’ Vic soothed giving a placatory hug while throwing an exasperated look to Molly over her shoulder. ‘But you did come round yesterday for birthday drinks straight after viewing that flat’ 

‘Yes but this is my  _ actual _ birthday.’ 

Vic ignored this last comment and tried to move the topic on ‘So have you asked her yet?’ 

‘Oh yes, the flat, Molly – say yes?’ 

Molly was hesitant, Lucy wasn’t always the easiest person to live with but she supposed it may be fun living with her sister again. She’d felt so mature moving into a flat on her own but Lucy was right it could get lonely at times. She missed the bustle of other people around her even when she was doing solitary things like reading, she missed just knowing someone was there and then there was the fact she was about to be thrown out of her flat. 

‘Oh go one then, it’s quite good timing really’ 

Lucy squeal of delight was accompanied by two whoops from her cousins. 

‘Right well let’s crack open the champers then, it may be a bit early but this calls for celebration’ Molly followed her cousins inside but among the rest of the family, talk soon turned to Ted once again. 

In fact, every conversation she seemed to have that afternoon managed to turn back to him. It made sense of course, he hadn’t been home in five years, he had an exciting job and everyone loved him. Molly bounced between wishing upon wish that someone, anyone would have some news big enough to eclipse the return of the prodigal son, to devouring every detail they volunteered, all the while worrying he himself would appear. 

She tried not to think about the last time she saw him. His scraggy, sandy brown hair, turning thick and dark, his eyes becoming hooded, his lips thinning. Everything that made Ted, Ted slowly disappearing, turning him to some strange, airbrushed version of himself. It could be said he became more handsome as his once open countenance turned in on itself, as it took on the arrogant bearing that haunted his Grandmother’s house. Molly didn’t though. He looked so distant, so cold. At least whatever happened next, she wouldn’t have to see that Ted again. He was happy now, living his dream and whatever pain it brought her, it could be nothing to what she had once felt. 

‘Sorry we’re late, we haven’t missed the food have we’ Molly was pulled out of her revery by the sound of late-comers. The familiar voice of her Auntie Ginny sounded through the house. Her stomach dropped if the Potters had arrived then so had - 

Lucy popped her head round the corner ‘Potters’ are here, Teddy’s not though – work stuff apparently’ this was met with a round of groans by those within hearing. ‘You think he would have come for my birthday’ Lucy muttered to just Molly but she was too relieved to pay much attention. He wasn’t there, he wasn’t there, next time all would be well, she would be better prepared and not let this agitation get to her which after so many years should already be gone. Yet with all that said, for today at least, she was grateful for her reprieve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, I intended to write more with lockdown but my laptop broke like two weeks in :\ Anyway sorry it's so short but the next chapter is written too just needs a bit of tweaking so should be up in about a week


	4. A Short History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Forced into prudence in her youth, she learnt romance as she grew older'

Molly moved in with Lucy and Lorcan a few weeks after that particular Weasley lunch much to Katie Russel’s dismay. At this particular moment in time, with the looming threat of Teddy Lupin, Katie thought Molly keeping some distance from her family would be the best course of action, not moving in with one and next door to two others. Though she wouldn’t admit it herself it was also the idea of having to chat with Lucy any time she wished to see Molly was not one she  particularly enjoyed. As Molly’s little sister she had a deep affection for her but that did not mean she would have picked her as a friend for herself. Despite this it was still the very real possibility that in moving in with Lucy Molly would find herself too often in contact with Teddy. This instinct to protect Molly from  unnecessary encounters with Edward Lupin was something which Katie felt a particular responsibility for, being one the few people aware of their connection and who realised the true extent of the damage he had caused. 

Molly, having suffered a great loss in the death of her mother during the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, had found great comfort in the kind and understanding words of Teddy and after years of friendship built on prefect rounds, study groups, Hogsmeade visits and eventually Head Boy and Girl duties, she found herself rapidly falling in love with her brilliant, funny and kind friend. By seventh year Teddy everyday seeing more of Molly’s fun and gentle ways spent the beginning of his seventh-year realising that on a list of people who he trusted and valued most Molly would come above even Harry or his Gran and by  Christmas he had resolved to make his feelings known. After a confession of feelings and a secret new year's kiss, Molly and Teddy spent the end of their final year in a state of utter happiness. It would be difficult to say who saw greater perfection in the other and impossible to tell who made the other most happy but these halcyon days were not long in their lasting. 

While at Hogwarts their un-showy ways had meant they had managed to avoid the Hogwarts rumour mill and so only those in their own year were aware of the burgeoning romance and so on leaving school they took the option to wait until their younger relatives, the likes of James and Lucy were back at Hogwarts to avoid too much furore in the family. Only Andromeda was trusted with the knowledge which soon became a carefully guarded secret. Molly knowing that it was Vic who had always been expected for Ted and sure that their plans of travelling abroad would be met with disapproval was nervous about their family’s reaction. In all their late-night meetings and long walks by the lakes they had planned joining world expeditions, Molly training under a herbologist making a name for herself discovering new plants for healing that would become essential to St Mungo’s and Teddy working with magical creature specialists would end up becoming the next Newt Scamander. Teddy’s confidence of their success and fearlessness was enough for Molly to believe in the future they had pictured but to Katie these qualities made him imprudent and too headstrong for his own good and not just his own good but Molly’s too. Before the end of September Katie had persuaded Molly to apply for Healer training, thinking it wise to have a backup plan, secretly believing that Molly’s herbologist ambitions were only fuelled by staying with Teddy and that it was silly to base her future on a boy. Katie’s persuasion alone may not have been enough to sway Molly from her original ambitions but after a few months of living with her father, still clearly struggling with the loss of her mother, she felt that she could not leave him. 

Despite having no passion for healing Molly was accepted onto the programme and before being able to discuss it with Ted her father finding her acceptance letter was overjoyed, making it even harder to stray from the path that she had slowly been convinced she must take. When she told  Ted he listened and understood until he realised that she was not just ending their plans to travel together but any plans involving each other at all. Had she not imagined that she was doing this for the good of Ted more so than herself she could hardly have given him up, she saw that letting Teddy give up his own dream because she could not go with him would be selfish and unjust. When they parted her chief consolation was that it was for Ted’s benefit that she was letting him go, as well as her father’s, a consolation which was much needed after so painful a  separation . Ted did not feel relieved in this release from staying with Molly in England but ill-used at being left for such trivial reasons. He remained unbending in his conviction that she was making a mistake and unconvinced by Molly’s reasoning and after a blazing row left taking a placement at a creature's reserve down on the coast not far from Shell cottage. When Victoire and Dominique returned from Hogwarts for the summer, Ted still raw from Molly’s rejection happily played up to Vick's obvious though not particularly serious crush and started a romance that lasted no more than three weeks after Vic returned to Hogwarts and Teddy accepted a place on expedition out of the country, where he would stay for the next five years. 

Less than a year had seen the beginning and end of their relationship, but the suffering caused by it lasted far longer for Molly. On Ted’s departures she felt herself entering into a second state of mourning. Living once again in her childhood home surrounded by memories of her mother and a grief-stricken father and now without the comfort of one who she had held so dear she felt all that pain renewed, made all the more painful by continually being forced to places she had once spent such happy times with Teddy. Molly threw herself into her training, the very thing that had instigated her desperation became her survival. With Molly now living permanently with her father, he improved greatly and after two years Molly was able to move out with a clear conscience. In these years Molly remained single, no man being able to match up to the Edward Lupin of her memory. Katie not content with this tried hard to encourage her friend to accept the overtures of those who expressed interest, eventually trying to set Molly up with someone suitable herself, settling on a friend of Vick's. Though Lorcan Scamander, was a very decent sort, not lacking in looks or warmth he was not for Molly who instead gave him her sisters’ address where he soon found his affections reciprocated. 

In the intervening years since this history passed Molly became well respected by the healers she worked with and though she did not love her job she did it well and managed to find some joy in it. Ted’s confidence had been well placed he became a rising star in his field just as they’d planned and although Molly could not regret completely the path she had taken knowing the good it had done her father, nor did she blame herself or anyone else for giving her the advice she had taken, she knew now that if anyone in the same position had solicited her for her own advice she would recommend against what she herself had done.  Her feelings for Ted were softened in time and no longer clouded her every enjoyment as they had for too long but the fear of seeing him again remained. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after arriving in her new flat with Lucy and Lorcan, Molly was informed that Vick and Dom had arranged a night out with a few of their Hogwarts mates and Teddy. As Molly changed her dress for the third time in fifteen  minuites in preparation for the night out and consequent reunion she tried to imagine what Teddy’s feelings on the impeding meeting would be. He would not have her fear surely, he must be indifferent or just unwilling to see her. If he had wanted to see her, he wouldn’t  of had to wait five years to do so, all those feelings which she still found herself unable to relinquish completely must be long forgotten for him. These musings were soon swept away in the bustle to get ready to leave but as the three housemates were about to head to the Leaky to meet everyone, Molly was saved once again by the appearance of her Uncle George with Fred and Roxy in tow.

‘You really shouldn’t have made such an effort for those two  scruff bags ’ George grimaced taking in their attire while shoving the two  five year olds through the door. 

‘Oh, Uncle George I’m so sorry I completely forgot I’d said..’

‘No worries little Lucy they’re here now, I’ll pick them up tomorrow at 10 yeah, Bye kids’ George grinned and made his way towards the stairs.

‘But Uncle George we can’t, we’ve got plans now, UNCLE GEORGE!!’ 

George pointed exaggeratedly to the hole where his left ear should be a look of fake confusion across his face ‘What was  that? You’re happy to take them, pick them up as late as you want, cheers Luce me and Angelina have been planning this night for ages’ he stopped at the end of the corridor grinned once again and then vanished down the stairs ignoring Lucy’s shouts of protests that followed.

‘Oh great, serves me right for trying to be nice’ Lucy said slamming the door. ‘Better  floo the others and tell them we can’t make it.’

‘I’ll just let them know when I get  there Luce I’m sure they’ll understand’ 

‘When  _ you _ get there?  _ Oh _ so you think I’m just staying in to mind those two on my own am I Lorcan’ 

_ ‘ _ Well to be fair Lu they are your cousins’ 

‘Well so are Vick and Dom but you have no problem spending time with  _ them _ ’ 

Lorcan then made the very big mistake of rolling his eyes at Lucy which began a long tirade not exactly age appropriate for the two children giggling in the corner before quietly starting to chant  _ ‘fight,  _ _ fight,fight,fight _ _ ’  _

‘Lucy, _ Lucy!’  _ Molly was forced to grab her sister’s arm before she caught her attention ‘Look you two go. I’ll watch this lot, I’m not much in the mood for a club anyway’ 

‘Oh Molly, would you, you’re so good’ she flung her arms around her sister ‘I’ll make it up to you I swear’

‘Are you sure Molly’ Lorcan offered guiltily ‘it’s you’re only night off for a while’ 

Molly smiled ‘yes I’m sure, I’m too tired to be going out dancing, honestly leave these two with me, we’ll be fine, just...apologise to everyone for me will you’ 

It did not take much for either Lorcan or Lucy to be placated and they were soon hurrying out, able to give a jolly greeting/parting to Fred and Roxy now that they no longer intervened with their plans. 

After a few hours playing hide and seek (bad idea), ‘shop’ which turned out to be surprisingly dangerous and a  Babbity Rabbity inspired game where Molly was cajoled into pretending to be a tree that Fred and Roxy had to try and cut down, she finally managed to get them to bed placing them in her own room and taking the couch herself, knowing that it would be best if it was her who was woken in the middle of the night by drunken flatmates rather than two exhausted 5 year olds. 

Molly was correct but when not only Lucy and Lorcan stumbled through the front door that night but Dom, Vick and Charles Hayter the upstairs neighbour, arms piled high with chips and kebabs that stank out the whole room she couldn’t say she didn’t regret it. 

‘ _ Molly _ oh it was such a shame you couldn’t come’ Vick greeted as Molly pulled herself groggily off the couch blinking at the artificial light that had suddenly flooded the room. 

‘My feet are so sore, I can’t remember the last time I danced so much’ Lucy said not even attempting to keep her voice down. 

‘ Shhh , the kids remember’ Vick said in a stage whisper that was exactly the same volume of her  usual voice. 

Lucy giggled but did begin to talk  more quietly ‘Oh sorry, it was just such a good night, was Teddy always so funny, I really don’t remember him being so funny’ 

‘He’s a really decent bloke, wasn’t sure what he’d be like myself but he alright y’know’ Lorcan offered nodding thoughtfully through mouthfuls of kebab. 

‘ No, he always was a right laugh’ 

‘Yeah and you’d know Vick’ Dom giggled leaning back against a blushing but pleased looking Charles Hayter. Vick gave an amused look to her sister but didn’t counter with anything instead opting to go for some more chips. 

‘He asked after you briefly’ Lucy slurred slightly holding out a container still full of chips dripping with melted synthetic cheese.

‘Oh’ Molly took the container and routed round looking for any chips that had escaped the orange goo that seemed to be everywhere. 

‘Yeah, just what you were doing and that, nothing very interesting. It’s so weird that we haven’t seen him in five years and it doesn’t feel weird at all’ 

‘Yeah’ Dom nodded ‘He’s just so not shy, it felt like we’d all be hanging out like that for years’ 

The others all nodded happily in agreement. The analysis of the night continued for another quarter of an hour before any of them realised the time and decided it was time to go to bed much to Molly’s relief. As the group dispersed and began to slope off to bed, Vick stopped just in time to stop the door closing behind her to tell Molly that they’d organised to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning so Teddy would be round, reassuring her that it would be after Fred and Roxy had left so she could properly hang out. Molly thanked her before dragged herself back to the couch ready for an uneasy few  hours sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to write more of this chapter but was too lazy. I promise you will meet Teddy soon! Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
